


[VID] Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by caramarie



Category: Antiporno, Guilty of Romance, Tag (2015), Tokyo Vampire Hotel
Genre: 3-4 min, F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: My life is normal, but I'm playing this character, and this is a stage somewhere. I'm performing her life.A fanvid for the work of Sion Sono.





	[VID] Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Music: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, by Emily Autumn (Bad Girl remix by Fire)

[Download mp4 (1280x692, 91 MB)](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/girlsjustwannahavefun-genusshrike.mp4) or [download avi (1280x692, 154 MB)](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/girlsjustwannahavefun-genusshrike.avi).


End file.
